


That Bohemian Business: Art

by Brett Sigerson (Byrdie)



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Race Changes, F/M, Fanart, John Watson is a Saint, Lust Potion/Spell, Magic-Users, NSFW Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 02:06:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14707067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Byrdie/pseuds/Brett%20Sigerson
Summary: "Say you'll be my friend, Doctor? My very ...close...friend."





	That Bohemian Business: Art

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [That Bohemian Business](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14700900) by [Brett Sigerson (Byrdie)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Byrdie/pseuds/Brett%20Sigerson). 



> Original artwork for my story of the same name. This was done in PoserPro 2014 and Photoshop using free and commercially available resources. It does not depict any past or present media version of the Sherlock Holmes characters, rather my own unique interpretation of them.


End file.
